a Roswell script
by CryHavoc3000
Summary: What really happened at Roswell


1\. **FADE IN  
**  
Sparkling stars in outer space. Futuristic text types across the screen:

 ** _July 5th, 1947 A.D._**

After text FADE OUT, FLYING SAUCER warps into space, trailing a rainbow, moves past camera  
As camera follows SAUCER, the EARTH and the MOON come into view – SAUCER moving towards EARTH 

2\. **CUT TO COCKPIT ON TOP ON SAUCER  
**  
Bizz, an ALIEN*, is walking to COCKPIT, takes drink of something boiling over it's cup – stops walking and burps, then scratches it's backside and continues walking. Sits down in cockpit chair next to Mufi, another ALIEN

BIZZ  
says something in strange language – coughs up a hair ball – then continues in English: So what does the Galactopedia say what insignificant planet this is?

MUFI  
Dirt, Mud, something like that – the primitive people – humans they call themselves - are paranoid pre-spaceflight industrialists – greedy and rude to each other. They just finished a major war that ended with their first atomics.

BIZZ  
Ewwwww! Stupid primitives. Ok, let's buzz the natives and see what happens. He he he…  
Evil Fanged Grin

MUFI  
I don't think we'd want to get stuck down there. And you know what Dad is going to do if we get caught again.

Bizz starts adjusting the CONTROLS to descend to the planet.

MUFI  
Hey! I'm not going near that planet!

Mufi struggles with Bizz to take over the CONTROLS

BIZZ

Buzz… the… Na… tives! Buzz… the… Na… tives! C'mon Sis – you know we're not going to get caught – this one is way out in the boonies. We're too far from the Core for the Patrol to find us. I mean…

Bizz accidentally spills his drink onto the COCKPIT CONTROLS

BIZZ  
Uh, oh…

Sparks start flying all over

BIZZ AND MUFI  
Look at each other – CONTROLS burst into flame  
AHHHHHHHH!  
Running around the cockpit – Bizz tried to blow fire out – alarm sounds – red flashing lights

CUT TO outside of SAUCER - smoke starts coming out of the COCKPIT area

Mufi hits a red ESCAPE button on the COCKPIT CONTROLS – it doesn't work

Bizz and Mufi look at each other again then run around the cockpit some more

CUT TO smoking SAUCER spiraling towards EARTH – the New Mexico desert

Bizz starts pounding on the ESCAPE button

CUT TO outside of SAUCER – section of COCKPIT blasts off of SAUCER

Smoking SAUCER spirals toward southwestern North America as COCKPIT section flies past camera 

3\. **FADE TO NEWSPAPER CLIPPING:  
** ROSWELL DAILY RECORD FOR JULY 9, 1947

GENERAL RAMEY DEBUNKS ROSWELL FLYING DISK AS WEATHER BALLOON

Fort Worth, Texas, July 9 (AP) U.S. Army reports that mysterious objects found on a lonely New Mexico ranch was a harmless high-altitude weather balloon - not a grounded flying disk. Excitement was high until Brig. Gen. Roger M. Ramey, commander of the Eighth air forces with headquarters here tried to clear up the mystery. "The bundle of tinfoil and rubber remnants of a balloon were sent here yesterday by air transport in the wake of reports that it was a flying disk." The wreckage was found several days ago near the center of New Mexico by Rancher W. W. Brazel. He said he didn't think much about it until he went into Corona, N. M., last Saturday and heard the flying disk reports. He returned to his ranch, northwest of Roswell, and recovered the wreckage, which he had placed under some brush. Then Brazel hurried back to Roswell, where he reported his find to the sheriff's office. The sheriff called the Roswell air field and Maj. Jesse A. Marcel, 509th bomb group intelligence officer was assigned to the case and confiscated all of the wreckage. Col. William H. Blanchard, commanding officer of the bomb group, reported the find to General Ramey and the object was flown immediately to the army air field here. Ramey went on the air here last night to announce the New Mexico discovery was not a flying disk. In Roswell, the discovery set off a flurry of excitement. Sheriff George Wicox's telephone lines were jammed. Three calls came from England, one of them from The London Daily Mail, he said. 

4\. **CREDITS**

5\. **CUT TO INTERIOR OF COCKPIT SECTION**

MUFI

How many times do I have to tell you?!

Bizz looking sheepish…

MUFI  
No drinks near the controls! I told you that one of these days you were going to fry something! Now look where we're at! Some backwards-ass star system and now we have to wait for the Patrol to pick us up!

CUT TO outside of COCKPIT section – flashing beacon on top – EARTH receeding in the background – and starfield

MUFI voice only  
Dad is going to kill me for taking the Starship out this far!

Camera recedes from COCKPIT section

MUFI  
I can't believe I let you talk me into these things!

BIZZ  
Gee, I wonder what happened to the ship… 

**FADE OUT**

*ALIEN – Three eyed, scaly green, tentacled, mouthful of fangs


End file.
